


Golden Boy

by Hwml



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bullying, Fat Shaming, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Slight feminization, dirty talking, mild voyerism, past trauma, possessive, religious therapy, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwml/pseuds/Hwml
Summary: Mel’s Cafe has become a popular cafe. With the pressure to perform better, and a low staffing, morning manager Joel has to work double shifts to make up for it.This is when he meets the night manager, who’s the exact opposite personality.Opposites attract, and porn ensues.
Relationships: Original chararacters, joel(oc)/clarke(oc)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> These are personal characters of mine, I just wanted to get them onto paper

Cleanliness was key. He was the morning manager to a place called Mel’s Café. They were a coffee shop and bakery, with a side of ice cream serving. Earning TopShop for last years efforts brought in new customers, along with their old ones, and some of the new customers were head people in the city. _Corrupted_ head people. Meaning you get their orders wrong and you’ll get talked to by the owner, and the next time you messed up anyone’s order, you’d no longer have a job. Didn’t matter how long it had been. So when Joel had to write up Aaron for never cleaning up his station, it was no surprise when he was walked out. What _was_ a surprise was a person on second walking out as a result. They both were only part time anyway, but... Now they were understaffed. Both on his shift and second. Joel bit the eraser of his pencil, staring at the schedule for their upcoming week. There was “volunteer, speak to Joel” written for five days this week under second shift. Joel glanced at the door as it jingled. Monica looked over his shoulder, stuffing her keys in her winter coat. The sun hadn’t risen yet, and the shop would be open in a half hour. 

“Christ.” She whispered. The projected volume was climbing with each day. Joel nodded. He looked at the schedule again, and breathed in a sigh. He’d have to force someone to work second shift today, then someone tomorrow, and the day after that... Joel groomed a hand over his face. As Monica went into the back to put her stuff in the fridge and her coat away, he crossed out the volunteer shift. He didn’t want the others to be angry. He didn’t want to lose anyone else. He set it up and began to count the register. 

-

By the time 4 rolled around, he was already 12 hours in. Monica had scolded him in the back. The others didn’t say much, but when they left they thanked him and that was that. It was the quiet period, and he had a half hour before the others came in. He met them in passing and in mandatory meetings, but other than that? First stayed first, second stayed second. No one worked between. Joel cleaned every nook and cranny in that half hour, dusting places he would get irritated about. He was _clean_ . He was _organized_. The door dinged. Joel turned around with his winning smile and opened his mouth to welcome them. 

“Oh no.” He was greeted with. Clarke, the night shift manager, stood in the doorway, eyes wide and irritable. “You’re the opener! What happened? Did someone else quit?” He set a backpack on the counter. Joel rounded it, grimacing at the foreign object on his freshly wiped counter. 

“Goodness, no! I’m your - your volunteer.” He clapped his hands, his winning smile turned awkward. The other raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. It had been almost a year since he saw Clarke again, and he could tell he wasn’t approving.

“So, what, you’re being the golden boy? What’d Mel offer you?” They were both salary, meaning they weren’t given over time and in return they were offered more vacation days. Almost double the others. Not that he used them, of course. He got the weekends, and he had a strong immune system. 

“I can assure you I have absolutely no bribery. I’m here because I _want_ to be here.” Clarke looked into his eyes, deep ocean blue into his golden ones. Joel felt a lick of fear on his spine. 

“Psh. Then look, these people coming in are mine, not yours. They won’t listen to you and they won’t tolerate whatever morning bullshit you try to pull. We have to pick up after your shifts slack every damn day. So you do as I say, and things will go just peachy.” The brunette gritted his teeth, but he put another sweet smile on. 

“Of course, Clarke. This is your shift, after all.” He saw the frustrated expression change minutely. Mocking almost. 

“Glad we reached an understanding, first shifter. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He pushed past with his backpack and set it heavily on the ground in the back room. Joel wiped the counter off where it was sitting. A customer came in, and he took her order. While he was making it Clarke came back out. She beamed at him, and a big smile came to his face.

“Lacy, how’s the kids?” He leaned on the counter. She giggled.

“They had Mr. June come in today, so they were pretty excited. Not bouncing off the walls, of course, but they were as you’d expect. Are you training?” She motioned toward Joel. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. 

“No, no. Since Tony left we’ve been struggling, so mornings are helping us.” He clapped Joel on the back, hard. “About time I say.” 

“I beg your pardon?” he began to retort. Clarke put her coffee on the counter, and he swore it looked like a cat. Lacy laughed and took her coffee, dropping 5 dollars in the tip jar. That tip was almost double the price of her coffee. He saw her admire her whipped cream, she took her phone out and take a picture.

“We went to high school together, relax. She’s not a normal customer.” Clarke gave him a wink. 

“I’m your favorite.” He blew her a kiss, and she was out the door. Joel took a deep breath, then smiled again. 

“Well, I see then. Did you decorate the top?” He asked. Clarke nodded.

“Brings in more tips, makes the customers happy.” The bell jingled again, and another person in uniform came in. This one he barely recognized, it was a short man and a short woman followed him. They were chattering together. They both froze as they saw him. 

“Oh- you’re our volunteer today?” The woman asked. He glanced at her name tag, and saw her name was Mary. His name tag said Horace. 

“He’s working doubles all week.” Clarke informed them. Horace scoffed.

“Kiss ass.” He stuck his tongue out at him and walked into the back. She hit Horace’s back. 

“Don’t be rude-“ she cut off as the door swung closed. Joel’s mouth had opened in surprise. Clarke rolled his eyes, giving him a rough pat to the face.

“Don’t pay him any mind. He’s got a few screws loose, which is why he doesn’t help customers. He just makes the coffee and hands them off to me to finish.” Another person came in before he could retort. And then another, and another. Soon they were working like a well oiled machine, Mary on register, Horace in the middle blending drinks, and Clarke adding finishing touches and handing them off to customers. The three of them were fast, and the shop was fuller than he had ever seen. Joel was keeping up with handing out treats and ice cream, but when it came to those three they had their system down. He assumed Tony was doing his job. He watched them goof off when there was time, he watched them clean when they had the chance. By the time the signs turned off out front, Joel’s fingers were freezing and his head was pounding. 

“Go clean the bathroom. You aren’t gonna clean the front the way Horace likes, and Mary’s got the back. I have the counter and machines. We should get out of here on time then.” Joel frowned.

“I clean just fine, thank you very much.” He scolded. 

“Yeah, enough for your shift. But us, well-“ he motioned to the store. “With how busy we are, how many dishes you guys leave for us, your counters and scales are sticky, you don’t clean the coffee machines like you’re supposed to do, so we have all of this gunk.” He stuck his fingers in the coffee maker, as he pulled it out sticky black sludge. Joel grimaced. 

“We just used it-“ 

“No, feel it.” Joel quieted down and put his finger in the sludge. It was freezing, as if it hadn’t been used in hours. “This is a pot from your shift this morning. We deal with this all the time, your shift never picks up after yourselves.” Clarke shook off the sludge into the sink. 

“Who doesn’t order black coffee?” Joel felt cornered. The bigger man shook his head. 

“At night? No one. They want their sweet and double expresso drinks.”

“Then its a miscommunication?” Joel was trying to defend his shift, but the evidence was there. Clarke shook his head.

“That’s exactly why we need a communication board. Do you know how long we’ve been hoping morning shift would catch up on that?

“A what?” 

“Communications board. That way we can talk to each other instead of just in passing about issues.” He said. Joel hummed, thinking about it.

“That would certainly fix a lot. Why don’t you mention it to Mel? How about during the meeting in December?” Clarke shrugged, opening the drawer and counting the money.

“I did before. She shot it down and said she didn’t have time to look at the board.” He muttered. 

“She’s only here on the weekends though. So it’d be more for our benefit, if anything.” Clarke nodded. 

“I’ve tried to talk to Mel about it. She doesn’t react and it goes around in circles. Now go clean the bathroom.” Joel breathed in deeply through his nose. 

“... As you wish, Clarke.” He muttered as he turned around, and suddenly there was a gentle hand on the back of his neck, fingers delicately playing with the baby hairs. A shiver ran up his spine. 

“Do as I say, and I won’t bully you for the rest of your week. Go on now, shoo.” Clarke had a massive grin on his face, as if he wasn’t as pissed as he was a minute before. Joel couldn’t help how red his face got, and as he straightened up to storm to the bathrooms he thought he could hear an interested hum. As he turned the corner he put his hand on his neck, mimicking what Clarke had done. Doesn’t feel as good when I do it.

-

He rubbed his mouth, staring at the projected volume. It was higher by 200 than it was yesterday. Joel fought back a yawn. By the time they closed yesterday it was 10:45, and he woke up at the usual 3:30 am. 

“How long was your shift yesterday?” Monica asked as she tossed the door open. Joel gave her a cheery smile.

“Oh, not too bad I’d think. About 18 hours.” He ran a hand over his head, smoothing his gelled hair into place. Monica tsked him. 

“You’re going to do that all week? You’re crazy. I’ll do it tonight.” 

“No no, you have kids. I live alone and only have a social life here. What else am I going to do? I mind as well be working.” She stood in the doorway of the back room, a frown on her face. 

“How were they then?” She crossed the counter, writing what time she got here on their time cards. 

“They were incredibly fast! You wouldn’t believe how busy it gets around 5, we had full capacity at 6. They’ve got a whole system down, I was just doing ice cream and pastries the whole shift.” Joel saw her frown.

“Faster than us?” She asked. He swallowed thickly. 

“We don’t have to be as fast as they do. Mary took 36 orders in the course of 10 minutes, to say the least.” Before he could say any more, the rest of the shift came in. Joel welcomed them all, and gave them the run down for the day. He didn’t see the way they were staring at him, looking for any signs of exhaustion. 

-

He cleaned the black coffee pot as he waited for the others. Joel opened all of the pots they didn’t use last night and cleaned them all. He had it spotless, even in the spots he saw Horace cleaning, by the time Clarke came in. He gave a low whistle. 

“Not bad, golden boy. Not bad.” He looked at their projected volume, and grimaced. Joel let out an airy laugh. 

“I agree. It was busy earlier, too.” He rolled his sleeves up, not realizing how Clarke stared at him as he did it. He washed his hands, pumping chocolate syrup into his hands and began to scrub. Clarke watched him for a moment, then began to laugh. It was a loud and booming one, one that he shouldn’t have been able to do given his size. Joel looked between him and his hands, and sighed.

“God, when’d you go to sleep last night?” He asked once he calmed down. Joel got himself some soap and began to properly wash, trying to get the syrup off of his hands.

“As soon as I got home. Around 11:15, I’d say.” 

“You live a half hour away?” He asked, leaning on the counter beside him. Clarke was much too close.

“Walking it takes about 20 minutes. By the time I get up to the studio, it’s been another 10.” Clarke rose his eyebrows. 

“You only live in a studio? Why don’t you get something better, since you’re salary here.” Joel shrugged, taking a paper towel and drying off his hands.

“I’m barely home anyhow. I’d rather save it for the future, for when I have little ones and get married.” He turned away and began to count the drawer. Clarke hummed.

“I could always give you a ride at night, you know. I don’t sleep until around 2 anyway.” He offered. Clarke motioned toward the parking garage across the street. Joel shook his head.

“Thank you, but I enjoy it. Walking makes you healthy, you know. And besides, you and I aren’t supposed to get along, remember? You and I are polar opposites. Mornings and nights, I mean.” He gave a little teasing smile. He didn’t see Clarke swoon at it, rather he looked to the door as the other two came in.

“-and that’s why Iron Man is better, because his redemption arc was-“ Horace looked around the store. Mary whistled. “You- you cleaned it. Like how I do.” Joel smiled.

“The cafe looks great in the mornings, I thought I’d surprise you by making it great when you come in.” Horace knelt down and looked under the tables. Gum was scrapped off. He went to the window sills. Dust free. Mary went into the back, he followed shortly after. 

“You alphabetized The milk!” Horace called. Clarke smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wow. We should keep you on second shift.” He teased. Joel shrugged again. 

“I like my mornings. I wake up early anyhow.” 

“You wake up early because you want to?” Clarke grimaced. Joel gave a small huff, crossing his arms.

“Being an early bird means you get more responsibilities done in a timely fashion.” He pursed his lips together.

“Yes yes, I’m sure you do, princess.” Clarke gave a good humored laugh. Joel frowned deeply. 

“I’ve also noticed that morning people have more manners.” He gave a huff. If it weren’t for being about 5 inches shorter, rounder, and with curly hair pushed back, he probably would have looked far angrier than he did. 

“Your irregular speech pattern doesn’t make you more polite. It makes you sound British, golden boy.” 

“Why must you try to push my buttons? My speech pattern is how I learned English, and I will not be bullied by someone who is insecure and takes it out on others.” He grabbed a wash cloth and turned on his heel. Joel was about to go clean a table or two, but a grip around his wrist pulled him back. He was pinned against the counter, both of Clarke’s hands on either side of him. 

“You’re too cute not to bully, Joel. Seeing your round little cheeks get red and seeing you stick your lip out is absolutely adorable.” Clarke breathed hotly into his face. He had knelt down so they were face to face, and he couldn’t help but pout. 

“You- you are insufferable, Clarke. Not only are we two completely different people who have different belief systems, I am older than you and you’re absolutely detestable. I do not appreciate being the victim of your- your-“ He felt his cheeks grow a lot redder, and he slapped the wash cloth on the counter. “Entertainment. I am much too tired to be made fun of. The rush is about to begin, and if you would kindly leave me to work, we can continue to be associates and nothing more.” He gently pushed him away. Before Clarke could react Lacy came into the store.

-

By the time Friday rolled around, Joel was on the verge of collapse. He had been doing 18 hour shifts this whole week, sometimes more depending on the state of the store. He had his chin in his palm, staring out the window. It was the slow time. Not a customer in 20 minutes, and he had already cleaned the store to Horace’s grade of excellence. The bell jingled, and in came Clarke. 

“Look at you, Jesus. Do you want me to buy you a coffee?” Clarke stood too close. This whole week has been filled with sneaky touches, hovering bodies and those horribly intimate hair touches. It made Joel flustered beyond repair. People just _didn’t_ touch him. He wasn’t desirable, he was rather plain at that. He had thick curly hair that he tamed with gel, and while he wasn’t fat he definitely wasn’t skinny. He was soft around the edges. Clarke was a tall and skinny guy, with neatly groomed black hair and dark skin. He was Native American or Latino at least. Then there were the striking blue eyes, absolutely fantastic against his dark face. 

“No, no I’m okay. I don’t actually drink coffee.” Clarke rose his eyebrows in surprise, looking at the coffee maker that Joel was currently leaning on. 

“You- you work at a coffee shop, and you don’t drink coffee? Next you’re going to tell me you don’t eat this stuff either.” Joel gave him an embarrassed grin. “You’re joking. Not with this?” He poked his tummy. Joel took a step back, his face going from dusty pink at his admission to bright flaming red. 

“Don’t- Don’t do that, please. No, I don’t eat this stuff. I have weak genetics. I never ate this kind of thing, this is all left over from when I lived at home.” His French parents had him obese by the time he was 10, and he had grown bigger still. He had lost a considerable amount of weight since he moved out, going from a men’s 3xL to a men’s large. Clarke gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. Your little belly is actually really cute.” Clarke took another step closer, forcing him into another coffee maker. Joel’s ears burned, and as Clarke walked forward he walked backward. The younger man stood over him, and Joel put his hands up against his shoulders. Not pushing yet, but giving warning. 

“I- uh- I’m still angry with you!“ He stammered. Clarke put a big hand on the side of his face, his other hand looped around his back. They were too close. Joel’s eyes were huge, and a grin spread across Clarke’s cheeks. 

“How many times do I have to apologize? Do you want me to get on my knees for you?” Joel opened his mouth to speak, Clarke fell to one knee.

“Clarke! Good heavens, you are at _work_ -“ 

“Oh, woes me, my dear love will not return my affections because I called him cute and cannot help but pester him. How will I ever get you to forgive me?” Joel covered his face with his hands and screamed into them. He heard Clarke laugh, and when he peeked his eyes open he released a dramatic cry to cover his laughter. “Oh, my dear sweet princess, won’t you love me? I will buy you rings and provide you with nothing other than the best. If only you would forgive me!” 

“Stop your groveling, you’re embarrassing me! What if someone were to walk in?” His apron was grabbed, and he began to wipe fake tears away. 

“I will only be able to walk if I am forgiven, for the crippling weight of your displeasure makes me unable to stand!” He release another dramatic sob. 

“Oh good lord, I forgive you! Get off the floor, you’re dirtying your pants up!” Clarke stood, and before Joel could scold him any further he was picked up off of his feet. He released a very feminine cry. 

“Oh happy days! I am forgiven, and I have healed and now gained the affection of the fair princess!” Clarke swung him around.

“Clarke! You put me down this instant, you absolute terror! You said you’re no longer going to bully me!” He was set on his feet, and he had to steady himself on the counter. Clarke was laughing hysterically, and Joel couldn’t help but flush. He crossed his arms and pouted. His hips were grabbed and he was pinned to the counter. Clarke’s dark skin contrasted with his brilliant teeth, a big sweet smile pulled across his face.

“I’m sorry Joel. I can’t help it. Everything about you is cute, golden boy. I’m trying to get you to love me before you leave, so I can keep looking at this pretty little face when you go back to only working first.” He whispered lowly. Before he could react Clarke had pulled away. As Joel stood there dumbfounded and much too tired to think rationally, Mary and Horace walked through the door. 

“I can’t believe your car broke down. That things newer than mine!” Horace was saying. Mary scoffed.

“That’s why it broke down. Stupid computers fuck with everything.” She muttered. 

“Hey guys.” Horace pushed into the back. She followed after. Clarke gave them a wave. He looked over his shoulder at Joel, and it shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. Especially when the grin crossed his lips.

“We’ll continue this later.” Lacy came in the store, and that was the beginning of the rush. 

-

A month after, Mel called an employee meeting. Joel stood beside her as she went over the topics for the last half of the year, it was December, and the store had a temporarily closed sign. Their shifts stuck to their own, and on the other side of Mel was Clarke. 

“Alright. Now, I have to address some concerns.” She had a legal pad and some notes written down. Joel blinked slowly. It was a Friday afternoon, everyone was called in during the 3-4 down time. “I am looking to hire someone else. But it’s been proving difficult. So I promise the long shifts will end.” He hadn’t told her it was only him doing it, for fear of retaliation and her forcing someone else to do it. Mel was a stubborn woman, and being a stubborn woman meant she didn’t get along with people. Everyone looked at each other, then at him. Realization dawned on Clarke’s face, and then his cheeks grew red. An angry flush. Joel looked up at the ceiling, silently praying no one would say anything. 

“Another thing I have to address is saying beyond your shift. It’s one thing to stay when there isn’t another option, but staying clocked in for up to an hour after your shift isn’t allowed. This isn’t such an issue with morning and weekend shift, but...” she looked at Clarke. “There should be no reason why you guys are staying late. The shifts at my other stores don’t do this. If it continues to happen I’m going to have to take action.” Clarke’s cheeks grew the furious red again. Joel frowned. 

“That’s- that’s not fair.” He said. She looked at him in shock. He was much too tired, and that made him bold. He never spoke back to her. As much as he hated he nickname, he _was_ her golden boy. He could feel all of their eyes on him. 

“What?”

“With all due respect, ma’am, taking enforcing actions on the busiest shift isn’t going to help anything. I’ve been working _all_ of the doubles, and I cannot believe how many people come! It was brought up that we’re a college city, and while morning shift is helping the morning rush of people going to work, there’s the evening rush of kids stocking up on coffee to get homework done. Every night they reach full capacity. And especially on Fridays, there’s full capacity for four hours straight. Their shift gets more tips that _you_ end up splitting toward the other shifts, and that’s already not fair. Last night they made over 300 dollars, and they earned every penny of that amount.”

“Joel, are you implying that they’re better than your shift? And weekend shift?” Joel swallowed thickly. His ears grew hot.

“What I’m saying is they’re better because they have to be better. We won top shop for last year because of their hard work. My shift, we get our responsibilities done and we chat with customers to break a silence. Their shift, they have a system down. They’re able to goof off and have fun with the customers while they make coffee. It’s really an incredible sight, ma’am. I- well, a good example is that Mary knows most of them by name. Horace can blend five drinks at once and remember each of them. And Clarke,” he looked at him, and the look in his eye made him falter. He looked starving. Like he was wanting to jump him then and there. He took a steadying sigh. “One of the options is personality in the top shop competition. Each drink he decorates beautifully. Each one has its own look, rather than an umbrella that fits every drink. If a woman comes in with her daughter and her daughter is wearing cat ears, her whipped cream will be shaped like a cat and have decorations for its face. He’s got it down to an art, doing it quick enough that they don’t notice. And the amount of people who laugh and tip higher after it is skyrocketing. Since I’ve been working every extended shift, I’ve seen what they’re capable of. So reprimanding them for being faced with not having time to clean, and staying after their shift to make the store spotless for when I come in, I mean... they’re the reason why we won top shop.” He looked at her. She had a deep frown on her face. Before she could say anything he spoke up again. “If you don’t believe me, do a night ride one of these times. Friday’s are the busiest, but any other day after 5 will do. Just watch what they can do, and you’ll understand.” Mel looked at second shift. They were standing with wide eyes looking at one another. Clarke looked down at Joel, and a little smile came to his lips. Mel cleared her throat. 

“Well. Seeing how that’s been discussed, is there anything else you want to talk about?” His mouth tightened into a straight line. 

“Actually, yes I do. We need a better way of communicating. A group communication board, so that employees can discuss topics that bothering them. We make it mandatory to have their names beside it to prevent shift blaming. I didn’t know that second shift barely makes straight black coffee, so for years they’ve been having to clean our mess because we left it for them. I didn’t realize that Horace organized the milk by name rather than what was used last, and that was making my shift fairly flustered that everything was moved every night. It makes sense and it’s easier to find that way, so a communications board would have addressed that problem. And then that would lead into the weekend shift, so instead of you having to waste time texting the shift managers directly asking us, you could see it on the board and it’d be addressed better with an explanation. There’s a section of the wall in the back a white board would fit in.” He glanced at him again, feeling his ears heat up. Clarke had that hungry look once more. 

“I don’t have time to look at it.” She said. Joel pursed his lips together. 

“Which is why when the issue’s resolved, it can be written down for when you do have time. It’d be more for us instead, since you only work the weekends. If we had a way of talking to each other, it would make everything run just dandy. Instead of placing blame and finger pointing, there would be active participation among employees. Then when you do have time and you can read what issues we’ve resolved, you could see if it’s a problem at the other store. And if it is, you have a ready solution.” 

“And you’ve thought of all of this?” She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. Joel licked his lips.

“Clarke had talked to me about it, actually. He wasn’t going to say anything to you about it, since he already had, so I thought I’d bring it up instead.” Mel hummed. 

“Alright. I have things to do and we have to open the store up, so that’s the end of the meeting. If you have any more issues, address Joel directly, since he apparently thinks he can run the store better.” She gave him a snotty smile. Anxiety spiked through his heart. She turned on her heel and exited the store. A heavy silence filled the room, and slowly first shift and weekend shift collected their things. Joel put on a fake smile and pushed into the back. He heard the door open, and before he absolutely lost it he pushed into the cooler. The cooler door opened, and as Joel curled in on himself a pair of warm hands grabbed his shoulders.

“Don’t- don’t let her get to you.” Clarke whispered. Joel took steadying breaths, blinking away tears. The cooler door opened again, and Monica stepped in. 

“What an absolute bitch! If you were running the store, it’d be a hell of a lot better.” She went to his other side. His lips trembled, and he began to tear at his gelled hair. Clarke shushed him gently, taking his hands in his own and pressing his lips to his fingers. 

“She’s mad at me.” He whispered. “Disappointed, I’ve disappointed her. I cannot- I have to please-“ Joel began to speak nonsense, and Monica pulled his head into her chest.

“Shhh, you’re okay.” 

“I can’t be in charge. I needed to live, I had to move. My parents- I had to take this job. She’s going to fire me and then I have to go back home-“ Clarke kissed each of his knuckles. Monica and he looked at each other, and a silent understanding was reached. His face was red with absolute fury. 

“No you don’t. She can’t fire you over this.” Monica’s voice lowered to a whisper. 

“They’re going to take me to camp again. I can’t go there, I can’t- they’re going to-“ he released a sob. Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” He asked, somewhat shakily. 

“They’ll hurt me again. The counselors, the boys, the girls- what a freak, you can’t speak English and you can’t run? Oh, and you look at the boys when they shower? God you’re so gross, you’re such a fat little fag-“ he was speaking absolute nonsense, middle school and high school flashing in his eyes. Clarke grabbed him roughly, pulling him in for a hug. Joel flinched. 

“No. Look, I have a lot of money. If that fucking cunt fires you, I’ll pay your rent. No one’s ever allowed to talk to you like that again, you hear?” Monica rubbed his shoulders. 

“And you could always get a job with my husband.” She said. Joel crumbled to his knees, and they followed him down. Clarke kissed his temple. He began to choke, hands scrabbling at his throat.

“What-what’s happening?!” He asked, eyes alight with fury and panic. Monica smacked Joel’s back.

“Fucking, god dammit, focus! Joel, focus. Look at Clarke!” Joel did as he was told, panicked bloodshot eyes settled on his face. He sucked in a deep breath, and he looked so young. The bags under his eyes, shiny with tears. He gently put his forehead on Clarke’s chest, a submissive motion that made him seem so small. 

“Are-are you okay? What happened?” Clarke whispered. 

“He’s got anxiety and panic disorder. I’ve only seen him do that one time last year. God.” She rubbed his shoulders. He began to tremble, exhausted beyond repair and cold. 

“Why couldn’t he breath? Why can’t- oh, god you’re so cold.” He took Joel’s fingers and began to breath hot air onto them. 

“Throat closes up in a panic response. It probably doesn’t help that he’s been working 18 to 20 hour shifts for a month.” Joel rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. 

“I-I’m Alright. I’m sorry for making you two cold.” He rubbed under his nose. Monica shushed him. 

“You go home. I’m going to take over for tonight.” She said. Joel shook his head.

“I have to work. I can’t, if I go home-“ he put a hand in his forehead. Clarke pressed his lips against it, and let them rest there. “I want to be around people right now. I will be okay, Clarke, Monica. Thank you both, from the bottom of my heart.” He gave a tiny giggle, and Clarke couldn’t help his smile. 

“You’re stubborn.” He chuckled. Monica helped Joel stand up, Clarke supporting him. 

“I’m dreadfully sorry. It will not happen again, I promise.” 

-

That night they were doing their usual things. Mary on register, Horace making and blending, Clarke decorating. Joel was hovering around where he could, handing out ice cream cones and dishes and pastries and handing out the WiFi slips. He wiped down tables as people got up, and they were immediately replaced by more people. From the end of the employee meeting to 8 they were full house. The three of them were running around. He tried to help where he could, giving milk and chocolate and napkins and everything else to keep them at their stations. It began to die down around 9:30, and the steady flow of customers turned into a trickle. Clarke made Horace and Mary take breaks then, and Joel covered the register and coffee station while he cleaned. 

“Oh where - where’d you put the windex?” He came around the counter to look. 

“I don’t believe I’ve misplaced it. I believe it’s where it always is, under the coffee syrups.” and when he ducked down to help him find it Clarke bumped into him. He realized how close they were, and his cheeks grew considerably warmer. Clarke grabbed the windex from the far side of the counter, his arm brushing Joel’s cheek. They were sharing eye contact, and the motion brought them closer. A distant clapping sounded in his ears, both Joel and Clarke jumped. Both of their heads hit the counter top. 

“Oh- fiddlesticks-“

“Shhhhh-“ Clarke rubbed where he hit it, forcing back the swear He was about to say. Clarke stood up first. 

“How can I- Mel?” Joel hit his head again in his flurry to stand up. He sunk down and held the back of it. Anxiety built in his chest again, and all he wanted to do was crawl into the cleaning cabinet and never come out. 

“Fantastic performance. I posted it to the store’s Facebook page. I took pictures of peoples drinks as they were sitting at tables.” When Joel finally stood up he saw her hands splayed on the counter, her eyes alight with excitement. Clarke had his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Well, I-“ He was absolutely radiant. Joel looked between them. Mel came around the counter, slapping the both of them on the back. 

“I can’t believe how blind I’ve been. Thank you, Joel, for this. I’m sorry I got mad at you. I’m going to let your shift keep their tips as a reward from now on. No more tip sharing.” Clarke’s mouth fell open. She pulled both of them in for a hug. Clarke and Joel looked at each other from the sides of her head, and he swore he saw Clarke’s deep blues look at his lips. 

“Thank you- Mel-“ He was at a loss for words. Joel smiled.

“They deserve it.” He whispered quietly. 

“They do! I’m going to go tell Horace and Mary. And get you your communication board.” She pinched their cheeks, then pushed into the back room. Clarke was still holding the windex. He looked at it in disbelief, then at Joel. He opened his mouth to say something, then the bell jingled.

“You’re not closed, are you?”

-

Joel pulled his sweatshirt on. He was looking forward to tomorrow, being able to sleep and not do anything he didn’t want to do. He felt Clarke’s presence behind him. 

“Want to go out for a drink to celebrate? Mary and Horace are already there.” He asked. Joel looked over his shoulder, and then back toward the rack. His lunch box was on top, and he had to get on his tip toes to grab it. He heard a sigh from behind him.

“Oh, thank you, but I don’t drink. To tell you the truth, I’m looking forward to going to sleep.” Joel gave a small smile. 

“Oh, right. Long shifts. Somewhat emotional break down. You’re okay though, like to go home?” Joel felt his cheeks flush. 

“Yes, I will be fine. I just need to sleep, that’s all there is to do about it currently.” 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” He gave a little laugh, brushing the back of his head.

“Um... Not that I can think of, I don’t do much on Saturdays. As pathetic as it may be, work is my only social life. Why?” Joel opened his lunch box, examining its empty containers. 

“Well, I don’t know. I’ll make you dinner, as a thank you for helping us out so much. And defending my shift.” He looked rather embarrassed, a look that he hadn’t ever seen on the younger mans face. Joel was flustered as well. 

“Oh. Well. I don’t want to sit back and let you guys get bullied. You don’t have to cook for me, Clarke. I got an extra 80 dollars tonight, I don’t want you to put the effort in for something rather silly.” He giggled. He didn’t know the way Clarke seemed to swoon at his laugh. 

“I want to. You really don’t know how much it means to us. To me.” He took a step closer. Joel licked his lips, sliding his hands into his pockets. He found his house keys in one, his wallet in the other. His phone was in his back pocket.

“Well... I suppose it would be alright. Tomorrow evening, you said? Do you have my number?” He asked. Clarke gave a nod, an odd look on his face. He was ready a while ago, but currently he was just waiting for Joel. It was sweet. 

“Yeah. You’re still working doubles next week too?” He asked. It sounded like there was hope in his voice. Joel nodded, trying to ignore his heart beating in his chest.

“Yes. Until Mel hires someone for evening shift, I’ll work with you.” He said, pushing through the doors to the front. He held the door open for Clarke, who had his backpack on. 

“I’d work some of them, but I can’t because of school.” He followed Joel out, who locked the door. 

“You’re in college? What’re you going to school for?” He asked, turning around to face the taller man. He was stunning in the low light.

“Being a surgeon.” He said. Joel gaped at him.

“You- what? You’re honestly going to school for that?” Clarke seemed sheepish now.

“Yeah. Just because I don’t look like I have a brain, doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.” Joel’s cheeks burned. 

“I- I didn’t say that! It’s just that... Goodness. Why’re you working here then? Just to get through college?” Clarke chuckled.

“No, it’s just for pocket money.” He explained. “And my car.” He nodded off toward the parking garage across the street. 

“Oh, heavens. Are your parents paying for school then? Or do you have loans?” Joel’s nose was beginning to go numb. But it was only polite to ask, and he truly was interested. 

“I got full ride. You look cold, are you sure you don’t want to come out with us?” Joel ran a hand through his hair, feeling it’s plastic feeling. The gel for his hair felt gross when it was left for too long. 

“I appreciate the offer. Maybe later? I’ve heard that alcohol stunts your growth.” Clarke smiled at him, a genuine sweet look he never saw before. 

“You’re so cute and tiny. How old are you anyways? Aren’t you passed growing?”

“Oh, oh dear. I’m, well. I’m 28. I stopped growing when I was a freshman in high school.” Clarke bit back a smile. 

“Oh my god. You’re so fucking cute.” He took a step closer, his head radiating off of him. Joel grew flustered, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m, uh- good heavens-“ a shiver raced up his spine. His fingers were freezing, his nose was bright red.

“Take this. I’ll be fine, and it’s better then your sweatshirt. You can give it back tomorrow.” He shucked off his nice Columbia jacket, dropping it onto Joel’s shoulders. 

“Oh- no, no I really-“ 

“I insist. Goodnight, golden boy. I’ll text you plans tomorrow.” He winked, and promptly stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed off toward the garage. He watched him go, his heart beating hard in his chest. He turned and started off home. 

Joel felt much warmer, and he held it tightly around himself as he walked. Just as he expected, he was up in his apartment a half hour later. Joel lied down on the bed in the middle of the living room, refusing to take off his clothes. He’d just sleep in them tonight. His eyes closed, and suddenly he fell into darkness. 

-

“ _Joel.” Came a heavy whisper in his ear. He opened his eyes, and when he looked over there Clarke was. He was leaning over him, lips pressed to his ear. His weight was heavy and hot, and there was a bite to his ear lobe._

_“What- what’re you doing here?” He panted. A hard cock ground into his naked ass, right between his cheeks._

_“I want to touch you. Won’t you let me?” He all but growled. Joel whined, burying his burning face into the pillow._

_“Oh, oh my dear, please. I need it.” He was rolled over. Joel watched Clarke bite down his body, shuddering with each scrape of teeth._

_“You’re mine. Only mine. No one else is allowed to touch you.” Clarke growled, and suddenly he was swallowed down. Joel cried out, his hands tangling in his scruffy hair. Clarke sucked hard. His entire body was so warm. The younger mans mouth was on fire, tongue licking up his shaft. His slit was tickled with it. Joel stared at his head between his legs, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing up and down. Clarke was good at this. The pleasure was driving him insane, he held on for dear life as he was attacked by that hot and wet mouth. It was too soon, but he was doing all the things he liked. Rubbing the spot just under his head, swirling his tongue around it and teasing his slit, before going down and gently scraping his teeth along it. A hand was playing with his balls, gently rolling them and giving them soft little squeezes. Joel offered a weak warning, but Clarke hollowed out his cheeks and suddenly-_

His eyes snapped open. It was hot. Too hot. He came on his hand with a whine. The Columbia jacket was still on him. He was hit with the musky smell, and the heat of his apartment was unbearable. It served him right for sleeping in Clarke’s jacket, as well as his work clothes. He got up and washed his hands first off, making sure not to stain his jacket. Joel removed it and put it on his table, and as the smell was removed he suddenly remembered what it was he dreamt about. Joel covered his burning face and screamed into his hands. It had only been a month and a half, and he had to see him today- Joel looked at the time. It was six in the morning. He took off his work clothes, throwing them in his dirty laundry basket. It was over flowing. He’d go down to the laundry today. He walked naked through his apartment to the bathroom. He got in the shower and turned it on. The image of Clarke between his legs was a delicious sight. He turned the water colder. 

“Oh- oh dear... No. No.” He scolded himself. They were coworkers. Joel didn’t need a relationship right now anyway, especially not one with the other shift manager. He scrubbed soap in his hair, and as he gently rubbed the baby hairs on the back of his head he shuttered again. Clarke was too touchy feely, that was it. It had his head swimming with each touch, with each look. It looked like he was going to pounce on him yesterday during the meeting. It looked like Clarke was going to make love to him right there, in front of their boss and coworkers. Clarke looked like he wanted to growl at Mel and make sure she knew who he belonged to. I’d be happy to be Clarke’s pet. He flushed at the thought. The thought of Clarke grabbing him and using him to his hearts delight. To seek out his own pleasure. Joel struggled to get all of the gel out of his hair. That was the only way to tame his locks and keep them out of the way. When he became satisfied with his hair he began to clean his body. There was a thick layer of sweat from yesterday’s work and today’s wet dream. He rinsed himself off, before turning the water off and stepping into the bathroom. Joel dried himself off slowly. Joel was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay back down. He could afford to sleep for another few hours. He worked hard this week, while normally he got up at this time on the weekends, he could take a little nap. Joel didn’t bother drying his hair. It did what it liked. He put on old and soft pajamas before crawling back into bed. His eyelids fell heavy, and it didn’t take long to fall back asleep. 

-

There was a ding on his phone that woke him up. Joel lazily grabbed for it, forcing his eyes open. Clarke Work was displayed across his screen. He slid the notification open. 

_Clarke: Good morning golden boy. How about lasagna for dinner? What time do u want me to pick u up?_

He hummed. Lasagna didn’t sound too bad. When he lived at home, pasta was a huge thing. They ate it almost every meal, cooked in different French styles. 

_Joel: That sounds marvelous. How does 5:30-6 work for you? Is it a formal event?_

He snickered at himself. At the idea of dressing nicely just to please Clarke. He picked up the jacket, about to fold it neatly until - oh no. No no no. The sleeve had dried cum in its soft fur. He took it to the kitchen sink and began to scrub it furiously. His phone lit up, and he tried to read it while he cleaned. 

_Clarke: Lol no. Just wear something cute ;)_

Joel felt his face heat up. Before he could text back he got another text.

_Clarke: do u have my jacket too? I’ve got a better one for u. It’s warmer._

Joel looked at the cum stained sleeve in his hands. He dried his hands off and stared at the messages, his entire face red.

_Joel: I don’t have “cute” clothes really. You don’t have to give me your jacket. I’ll clean your other jacket today before I give it to you._

He got a message right away. He wondered what Clarke was doing to be able to message so quickly. 

_Clarke: U can just give it back to me. And u don’t have a proper one. It’s December and ur wearing a sweatshirt?? Wack._

_Clarke: just wear what u normally wear. U look cute in everything._

Joel pursed his lips. He wasn’t sure what to text next. He looked at the sleeve and felt hopeless. 

_Joel: good lord. I’ve got to clean it. Something got on it last night before I went to bed and I didn’t realize, so it dried on there. How do you clean them?_

_Clarke: it’s ok. I’ll do it. Ik u said u don’t drink, but what else do u like? At the grocery store._

Joel felt flustered. He looked at the time, and saw he had about 6 hours until dinner. He looked at his phone again and bit his lip. 

_Joel: I like lemonade. Yes, feminine drink, I know, but it’s pleasant._

This time Clarke took a bit longer to text back. He shoved the jacket into a plastic bag, hoping for the best. He turned around and got himself something to eat in the meantime. Something small so he wouldn’t ruin his appetite. He settled for a ham and cheese sandwich. As he sat down on his bed his phone dinged again. 

_Clarke: it’s not girly. It’s gay. Which both u and I know isn’t a problem ;))))_

Joel covered his face, with the pillow this time, and screamed again. He looked down at his phone again. Too flustered. He read over the text once more. Then another. Then another. 

_Joel: You’re not bullying me, are you?_

He hugged his pillow, staring at his phone. His sandwich lied forgotten beside it, a single bite eaten. 

_Clarke: No. I literally can’t get you out of my head, Joel. I wanted to kiss you so bad last night before Mel interrupted._

Joel stared at it. He was going to die of embarrassment. And excitement. And whatever other little butterfly feelings he had. His message was perfectly written. Joel took another bite, trying to think of something.

_Joel: Oh. I’ve never had anyone interested in me before, I’m not used to it. So the idea of someone as... Well, stunning as you liking me doesn’t seem plausible._

After he sent the message he read it again. He had lost a lot of weight since high school. He still had his stretch marks and his dimples. When he was in high school was when he found his sexuality, and it went from bad to worse. Not only was he the fat kid with no friends, he was the gay fat kid with no friends. The message bubbles popped up right away. 

_Clarke: if it was socially acceptable I would have fucked you already. On the floor, in the meeting, and rubbed it in Mel’s face for making you feel bad. Be like you’re my golden boy now bitch, suck it up._

Joel screamed into his pillow. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the admission. Someone banged on the wall beside him, and he stiffened up. He got his phone and reread the message. He wanted to send something sultry and sexy, but nothing was coming to mind. He suddenly felt very guilty about the jacket. 

_Joel: golden boys don’t have wet dreams in other people’s jackets._

He was very hard now. His pajama shorts were soft and forgiving, so he could see the outline of his shape. 

_Clarke: ohhh. That’s a pretty picture. Can I see how bad it is?_

Joel scrambled out of bed. He fished it out of the bag, analyzing the sleeve. If he would have washed it after he came it would have been fine. But after it had dried, it seemed almost impossible. He took a picture and sent it, as well as an apology. A moment later his phone began to ring. Joel almost dropped it in surprise, but hurriedly put it to his ear.

“H-hello?” He bit his lip. He knew who it was, there was no way he couldn’t.

“Can I come get you? Like soon? I want to see you in your new jacket, golden boy.” His voice was heavy. Joel chewed on his lip.

“Well, if you want. I don’t- I’ve never really-“ He heard Clarke groan in his ear. It shot straight to his groin, and he had to steady himself on the table.

“You’re a virgin too? Oh my god, how’d I get so lucky. We don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want- I just, fuck.” Clarke breathed a shaky sigh. 

“Are you to-touching yourself?” Joel wondered how big he was. How he tasted. How he’d feel, pressed against his tongue. Hot and heavy and salty, probably.

“No. I’m at the damn grocery store and I’ve got the biggest fucking boner in my life.” He grew hushed. Joel put a hand over his mouth and muffled the sound of a whine. 

“Oh, oh dear. Um, are you almost done? Because - well, I’m not much better on my end, you see.” He lifted the band of his pajama shorts and stared at his cock. There was a stain where his precum was soaking into. 

“I can be. I’ll get the rest tomorrow. God, help me. You’re so fucking cute. Do you, have you ever done anything? Like, in your-“ 

“Yes. I, um. I have some... phallic objects...” He looked at his bed. He had a handful of toys stashed under it, as well as lube. It was almost a nightly activity of his. 

“Fuck. Is it out of line for me to ask you to use it? I’ll come pick you up, and I- shit. I don’t want you cumming before I can get my hands on you.” He was quietly talking into the phone again. Joel put his hand over his mouth. 

“I’ll do whatever it is you want me to do, Clarke. I... I want to be your g-golden boy.” He whispered just as low. He heard Clarke cuss under his breath, and he felt himself pulse. 

“God, you’re so good. I haven’t even touched you yet, and Christ I almost came right there. You gonna be my golden boy? Can you put my jacket on? And get on your bed, like a good little boy?” Clarke was breathless. He heard the squeak of his shopping cart, and somehow that made it more thrilling. Quickly Joel threw his shirt on the floor, kicking his pants off and putting the jacket on. He could smell him instantly, and a small whine escaped his throat. He heard Clarke cuss again. 

“I’m laying down now. What else do you want me to, um- to do?” He was the manager of morning shift. And he also only got that title because it paid more, not because he wanted to be in charge. 

“Get your favorite one. What does it look like? Send me a picture.” Clarke had a command voice on. He was in control, and Joel was more than willing to give it. That was one thing that was nice about second shift. He was able to be bossed around.

“Oh, oh dear. Okay.” He did as he was told, fishing it out. His favorite one was a lilac rod, shaped vaguely like a dick with a vibrating tip. It’s grip was shaped like a heart, and right now he very much wanted to use it. None of them were very big, but that one was curved and he didn’t have to do much work to cum off of it. He took a picture of it against his palm. 

“God, it’s so cute. Can I see it being used?” Joel bit his tongue. 

“Yes. Hold on, just a moment - Clarke.” He was already breathless. He lubed it up, he placed his feet flat on his bed, and slowly worked it into himself. He breathed out a shaky sigh, feeling the way it stretched him out. He didn’t need to stretch very much, with how often he played with himself. Clarke grunted. 

“How does it feel, golden boy?” He asked. Joel felt the curved head hit his prostate. 

“It’s- it’s rather, um. It feels scrumptious.” He tried to angle his picture, and the one he sent he thought looked pretty good. He angled it so his stomach wasn’t showing, but his balls were and his ass had the toy snug into it. The heart looked pretty too.

“Scrumptious. Oh my god. I’m done shopping. I’m coming to get you right the fuck now.” Clarke growled into his phone. He whined at the sound. His hand curled around the base of his cock, and he tried to balance his phone between his shoulder and his ear. 

“Oh-okay. What do you want me- me to do?” His voice was shaking. The dildo was snuggled up nicely, and when he turned the vibrations on he almost came right there. He took his hand off of his dick, and panted when he did. 

“Can I see a picture of the jacket?” His voice sounded controlled. He was probably by people. Joel took a picture from his view, sucking his stomach in as much as he could. He was sweaty in it, but god it smelled so good. 

“Is it okay?” He asked. Joel put finger on the slit, tickling across it. He gasped.

“Yeah. It looks good on you.” He heard beeping, and heard Clarke talking to the cashier. He wanted to tease him, to say something as sexy as Clarke was being before, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He wanted to be Clarke’s good boy, and he wanted to behave. 

“Thank you, Clarke. I’ll text you my address.” He was trying to sound composed too, but it was difficult. He gave the toy a little thrust, and it made him whimper. 

“Alright. I’ll pick you up in a moment here.” He heard the sound of sliding glass doors. “Damn it all, why’s it busy on a Saturday?” He heard his car door open. 

“People probably got paid yesterday.” He gave a breathless giggle. 

“I got paid the fucking lottery yesterday too. I’m about to fuck you, and then I get to feed you dinner and hopefully fuck you again.” He heard the door close again. Joel groaned, putting a hand over his mouth. He composed himself and released a breath. 

“You can, you can use me as many times as you want. I’m rather, um. I like to play with my toys.” He heard Clarke hit the steering wheel. 

“God dammit. Fuck, I’m coming over. Like now. Don’t you dare come.” Joel shivered.

“Okay- I - I can do that. Do you want me to hang up?” He asked. He gave it another thrust and keened. 

“No. I want to hear everything. I’m 5 minutes away. God, when I get my hands on you, Joel.” He whimpered again, the commanding voice was doing miracles on him. 

“Oh- oh dear. I hope I’m not too boring for you.” Joel felt embarrassed with how flustered he was. The fur felt nice on his flushed skin, the toy inside of him was addictive. 

“You’ll never be boring for me. I can’t wait to see what you look like. I’m almost there, I think. Big red building?” He asked. Joel shuttered, butterflies exploding in his stomach.

“Yes. I- I’ll take it out and get dressed.” He said. Clarke made an approving sound. 

“Do it slow. I want you to feel it.” Joel whimpered. He did as he was told, gasping quietly as he pulled it out. His cock was leaking. 

“Oh- for heavens sake-“ he slipped it out, and gave a jerk on the bed. 

“God you talk so cute. I’m outside.” He hummed. 

“I- I’m getting dressed right now.” He threw on a pair of boxers and his jeans, struggling to get into his sweater. It was a dove grey and very soft. He heard Clarke chuckling at the movements and his low grunts of frustration. He combed his fingers through his curly hair, put socks on and his shoes, and took the coat. Joel shoved his keys in his pocket and shut the door. He nearly ran to the elevator, nervously playing with his keys in his pocket. 

“What floor do you live on?” He asked.

“The fourth. Usually I take the stairs but- I don’t want you to be waiting.” Joel shifted from foot to foot, his cock straining against his jeans. He pushed his palm into it to hide it between his legs. 

“I don’t want you to be waiting either, princess.” Clarke’s low tone in his ear drove him nuts. It dinged and he tried to compose himself as he walked into the lobby. He pushed out the door and saw a nice sleek black car, Clarke sitting on the hood. He had a pair of torn up jeans on, the ankles rolled up and a nice pair of boots. He wore a nice petticoat jacket, and his phone was held to his ear. Clarke looked up and grinned at him. He was wearing nice sunglasses. Joel felt his cheeks flush, he hung up the phone and put it into his pocket. Clarke slipped it into his jacket. 

“You, uh. Look nice.” He didn’t know what to say, after their heated exchanges. It was different doing it where you couldn’t see the others face, but now seeing him in person, knowing he sent naughty pictures and was talking dirty to on the phone.

“So do you. Do you want to ride?” He gave a sly smirk. Joel flushed, averting his gold eyes to the ground. He looked up when he opened the door, and instantly grew red. He climbed in, and watched as Clarke walked around to his side. His car was pristine and gorgeous, and Joel felt entirely out of place.

“How can you afford this?” He asked when the door opened. “You make the same as I do.” Clarke turned the key, and it gave a gorgeous purr. 

“One of the classes I take gives me 500 per clinical. And if I have that class 5 days, then I make 2,500 a week.” He pulled out into traffic and started toward his apartment.

“Oh my- and you, you still work at Mel’s?” He couldn’t imagine having that kind of money. Clarke shrugged. 

“Pocket money, like I said. I pay probably 3000 a month on rent, the rest goes into a savings account, and I have spare money for my car and food and clothes.” He turned up the hill of the city, toward the high end neighborhoods. He pulled into the first apartment complex. He rolled his window down and flashed a small sleek key at it. It turned green and the door opened. Joel stared in awe. He parked in a spot with a number on it, right beside an elevator. 

“Goodness.” He whispered. He helped carry groceries to the elevator. They were dropped on the floor. Once his hands were emptied, Clarke flashed a grin at him, and suddenly he was pinned against the wall. Joel gasped, his empty hole clenched on nothing. Lips were on him. On his mouth, furious and desperate kisses that had him drooling around the tongue. Hands were on him too, clutching his sides and his jaw and tangling themselves in his hair. A knee went between his legs and- he gasped and found himself at Clarke’s mercy. Joel was desperately trying to keep up, but this was far beyond his experience. Clarke pulled off, his tongue slithered back into his mouth. 

“You’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.” Clarke whispered against him, giving him a gentler, sweeter kiss. He kissed along his jaw, before a pair of teeth found his earlobe. Joel whimpered again.

“Oh- w-wow.” He was flustered beyond belief. Clarke buried his face in his neck. It was hot against his skin.

“You’re so fucking cute, I can’t stand it. The way you look, the way you dress, when you wear your hair down, the way you talk, god.” Joel wriggled restlessly, his hard on was being rubbed nicely by his thigh. His lips on his neck tickled. “You’re a selfless little angel. Quit Mel’s. Live with me and I’ll spoil you rotten, my sweet golden boy. Just wear cute clothes for me and let me fuck you senseless every night.” Joel giggled, and a pair of hands began to tickle at his sides. He squirmed away, unable to escape with his legs spread and his back pressed against the elevator. 

“C-Clarke! Stop-“ he whined between laughter. 

“But your laugh is adorable.” Clarke cooed in his ear. Joel squirmed, trying to push him away. His pants were getting tighter. The elevator dinged. Clarke ceased his teasing, pressing another kiss to his lips. Joel chased after him, before he bit his lips and looked at the groceries. He took as many bags as he was allowed, and when the door opened he gasped. The apartment was huge. Six massive windows looked out onto the city. There was a fire place, with large art hung on the walls. His couch was soft and plush, his floors were polished cement. A spiral staircase lead up to a hallway. A big window looked out on the deck, and one of them was opened. Like a door. His kitchen was big and cozy, a table in the middle. 

“Holy cow.” He almost dropped them. This was by far the nicest place he ever stood in. Clarke lead him to the kitchen. He put away frozen and refrigerated items, while Joel took in the view. “I-I can’t believe you live here.” He whispered. Clarke shrugged. 

“Yeah. It’s beautiful, but it gets lonely sometimes. I’ve considered getting a cat.” He left the rest of his groceries on the table. 

“I like cats. We had one when I lived at home.” He turned around, and Clarke was holding up a black jacket. Joel came closer, and saw that on the breast was Clarke’s name in gold lettering. Joel flushed. He took the jacket, and slid it on. 

“You’re so cute. Oh my god.” He praised. Joel put his hands in the pockets, and found them to be fur lined. 

“Do... do you like it?” He turned around to show it off. Clarke slid behind him, pressing his palms against his sides. A hard cock slid between his ass cheeks, Joel braced his hands on the window. 

“I love it.” Came a low growl in his ear, and a pair of sharp teeth bit into him.

“G-good lord. Where’s your, your uh...” He he asked. Clarke bit his neck, trailing his tongue along behind his ear. 

“Upstairs. C’mon, I’m gonna drive you insane.” He gasped as a hand slipped down between his legs. He was pulled away, and his heart fluttered. Joel followed him up the circle staircase, his heart was beating quickly in his chest. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. He opened the one on the right and Joel couldn’t help but gasp. He had a massive bed, with lots of pillows and silky blue sheets. It was neatly made, and beside it was three huge windows. Joel felt entirely out of place in his sweater and jeans. Clarke took his jacket off, revealing a blood red button up. He took a step toward Joel, who took a step back, and lips were pressed against his own and his back was hitting the bed- 

“Clarke-“ he whispered as a pair of hands went up his sweater. Joel shivered when a pair of thumbs glided across his nipples. “G-goodness-“ Clarke slipped the sweater off, and out of reflex Joel sucked in. 

“No, don’t hide yourself. I want to see all of you.” Hesitantly Joel relaxed. Clarke’s deep blue eyes were all over him. “You’re breathtaking, golden boy.” He whispered. Joel put his hands over his face. 

“Um. Thank, uh. Thank you?” He didn’t know what to say to that. Clarke leaned down and suddenly one of his nipples was taken between soft loving lips. He gave a jolt, gasping loudly. 

“G-gosh- Clarke-“ he whimpered, pleasure spiking into his groin. He nibbled the bud gently, sucking and flicking his tongue across it. His other hand went and toyed with the other one, pinching and twirling in time with his sucks. His back arched and he whined, his cock throbbed against his jeans. 

“That feels lovely, oh-“ his toes curled in the soft blankets. Clarke switched to the other one. His nipples were tongued and bitten until they were puffy and swollen. He pulled off with a pop.

“God, you’re a little pillow princess aren’t you? You’re so fucking cute, such a good boy. I can’t handle it.” Joel put a hand over his mouth, breathing a shaky moan. Clarke took his shirt off without unbuttoning it, a black undershirt against his skin. He took it off, and Joel stared at him. He was thin and dark, the faint toning from working out. Joel’s hands hovered. 

“May I-?” He asked. Clarke grinned, a predatory look that made him embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to ask, sweetheart.” He pulled his hands and brought them to his hips.

"Okay. You’re, you look-“ he swallowed, watching the way his pale hands smoothed across his dark skin. “Divine.” He settled on. Clarke bit his lip, holding his hands as they touched his body. 

“You’re pretty divine yourself.” He snickered. One of Joel’s hands were lead down, and suddenly he was palming against his cock. It felt huge against his hand. 

“Oh- fuck-“ he covered his mouth quickly, and he heard a low chuckle.

“Wow. Golden boys got a dirty mouth.” Clarke giggled, and he could feel his dick twitch at it. Clarke leaned back down, and a hand found the band of his jeans. He lifted his hips and helped take them off, and his underwear came off with it and the cold air hit his flesh and and and- Joel’s eyes rolled back and his head hit the soft pillow. 

“I’m- I’m sorry. I can’t- I can’t think straight.” He whispered. Clarke grinned, mouthing across his chest again. Joel shivered. 

“Then don’t think princess.” He was more than happy to let Clarke take the lead. A hand smoothed across his dick, taking it languidly in his palm. Joel bucked up and released a whine. His heart thudded in his chest as the younger man began to give him soft and gentle jerks. He moaned and Clarke grabbed his hips. He felt a pillow under his butt, and then there was a hard and slick head against his rim. He opened his eyes and panted. Clarke’s jeans were pulled around his thighs, and he could see his length. It was beautiful. In one smooth roll it slipped inside. His mouth opened in a silent cry. It was seated fully, heavy and thick and delicious, stretching him wider than any toy he ever had. Joel scrambled for something to hold onto, settling around his neck, and Clarke groaned in his ear. His blunt nails scraped across his back. 

“Oh-oh- Clarke, g-“ he was shivering, feeling absolutely impaled. 

“You’re so tight, Christ.” He hissed. He rolled his hips and gave an experimental thrust. Joel whined, and that was all it took. His hips were grabbed and he was fucking into him, hard and fast and brutal. It was punching the breath out of him, his legs were pulled up and he had no hope of ever having a coherent thought again. He was babbling nonsense, and at a particularly nice thrust he arched.

“Oh-oh- right there, hah-“ He was trembling. Clarke growled into his neck. He arched his hips and began to hit his prostate. Joel would never be satisfied with his toys after this.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered in the shell of his ear. Joel arched his back, feeling absolutely stuffed. 

“Please, please don’t stop- I’m, cl-close-“ each word was spoken between thrusts, desperately hugging him close. Clarke kissed his neck.

“Come for me, golden boy.” A fist found itself between his legs, and with three hard jerks he came. White hot pleasure took over him, and he couldn’t see anymore. Clarke rubbed him off until he began to shiver, and even then he was still doing tiny movements so he couldn’t think. Joel whimpered desperately as he leaked. He was still being pounded, and with a choked off warning he felt hot fluid spill inside. Joel whimpered loudly, and then Clarke collapsed on top of him. Joel panted, feeling sticky and buzzing with pleasure. Clarke took his lips in his own, muffling his gasp as he pulled out. Joel ran his hand over the soft blankets, and Clarke lied down beside him. He had his head propped up in his palm. Joel rolled over to face him, and a hand gently traced his jaw. 

“Wow.” He whispered. Clarke gave a humored look.

“Wow yourself, princess. Let’s get married so I can fuck you in a pretty white suit.” Joel covered his face, a low whine in his throat. Clarke laughed, before pressing a kiss against his temple. Joel shivered as Clarke played around in his jizz on his stomach.

“Oh, I’ve become frightfully messy.” He whispered. Clarke chuckled, and took his lips in a kiss. 

“Want to take a shower?” Joel sucked in a breath. 

“Um, will you be... Joining me?” He licked his lips, taking a dangerous glance down his body. Clarke grinned. 

“Of course.” 

-

Joel never knew he was so desirable. He was bent over in the shower, a cock in his ass and fingers in his mouth. Clarke was pounding into him, splitting his ass in two as he fucked him so thoroughly. He was drooling, his prostate hit with every thrust. He was on the brink of cumming. He knew he could cum completely untouched, with just his ass being fucked, and soon Clarke would know that too. His hands were pinned above his head.

“Fuck, you’re delicious.” Clarke hissed in his ear. Joel was licking across his fingers, and with a bite to his shoulder blade he came again. He seized up and let out a long whine. Clarke growled. His hands were released, and then hips were grabbed. Clarke beat into him faster, faster, pounding his prostate with everything he had. Joel gave little spurts on the tile, his mouth open and drooling. “Gonna fill you up so pretty baby. Fill you with my- fuck-“

“Oh- please-!” He gasped, clawing at the tile. Joel pressed his forehead against it. Clarke ground into him and spilled with s groan. 

“God. You’re beautiful.” He slipped it out. Joel’s shaking legs made him slide to the floor of the shower. Clarke bent down and began to scrub his hair, kissing his cheeks and shoulders. 

-

Joel’s nails scrapped against his back. God, Clarke was literal about this. About fucking him as many times as he wanted. He was on the table, empty plates in the sink, his clothes discarded and his knees pulled over Clarke’s shoulders. He was being fucked so hard, so deliciously that he couldn’t think. 

“That- That feels heavenly-!” He whispered, as his cock was grabbed and gently rubbed. Clarke giggled.

“You’re heavenly.”

-

The couch was next. Joel was sitting on top this time, flustered beyond belief as he was taken. He was bouncing as much as he could, lips trembling. He could feel his body shaking, each hit down he made little “ohs.” Clarke was biting his lip, feeling across his body. He was mesmerized. His belly and tits were jiggling. Clarke pinched and pulled at his nipples, earning a startled gasp.

“God, golden boy. You’re absolutely stunning.” He fisted Joel’s cock, twisting and pulling at it lovingly. Joel whimpered, his lips trembling. 

“I’m gonna- Clarke-“ 

“You’re absolutely beautiful. Come for me my love.” And he did. Joel collapsed, panting hard into his neck. Clarke kissed his temple. ”Can I fuck you?” He whispered. Joel nodded. Clarke rolled them over on the small couch, and he was split in two again. After a couple of thrusts his ass was filled with cum. And as he got kissed, a tongue lovingly soothing in his mouth, he fell asleep. And it was a long sleep, and unbeknownst to him, Clarke kissed along his body, rubbing his stomach and kissing his cheeks. He spread a blanket on his body, and got his phone out. He got his phone out, and with a huge grin on his face texted his coworkers. 

_Clarke: Golden boy isn't so clean after all._


End file.
